Male Pattern Baldness
Waterly House - Drawing Room ' ---- :''In this handsomely decorated study are all the components of administration for the plantation: from the overstuffed oak bookshelves that wedge themselves into every corner, to the man-sized urns filled with maps. Flanking the iron door of the chamber are twin glass cases containing racks for weaponry. A large, dark green rug covers the stone flooring of the room, and the walls are of plastered masonry reinforced by oak beams. The only visible windows are small, circular and set high into the back wall. :''A large, velvet-surfaced desk is pushed against the near wall, piled high with transaction books and account papers. Above it hangs a rarity in the manor: a painted portrait of Aron Waterly, the prodigious founder of the plantation. Tall oil-lamps are set in the corners of the room for the ease of the reader. A long, reclining sofa is nestled comfortably in front of a small fireplace set in stone. ---- Seated behind the high-backed chair in her office, the pale, freckled visage of Sahna Nillu is visible in the golden light of water-globed oil lamps. Alone in the office, she labors over a pile of paperwork, absorbed in her work. "Your Grace, Baron Adaer Kahar is here to see you. Shall I send him in?" the butler says, entering the room. Adaer walks in behind him, glancing around the room cautiously. "Enter." Sahna responds, contralto sharp. Setting aside her quill pen, she raises her chin to watch the doorway, expression very dry. The butler exits and Adaer walks further into the room. "Good evening, Your Grace. This isn't a bad time is it?" he asks strolling up to the chair where Sahna sit. "That depends on what you want, Adaer." Sahna responds pointedly, lacing her gloved fingers atop the desk and staring at him with a stonily neutral expression. "We have some things to settle and I think now is the best time to do that," Adaer replies bluntly. "Politics and personal feelings aside, I think we can reach an understanding and I'd like your cooperation in reaching it. You have to meet me half way. Are you agreeable to something like that?" His brow knits and raises with the pitch in his voice. Sahna reaches up to stroke the tattoo on her cheek with a lazy smile. "I have to meet you halfway, do I? And why would that be, Adaer? " "Honestly, you don't," Adaer replies stiffening his lower lip. "I'd feel better if you agreed to, however. It'd make me happy. I'm sure that means nothing to you. But, first of all, I think you're mistaken in how things with Dianna went down. I never claimed she was Shadow Touched nor did I try to have her put to death. That's sick. I love Dianna. Also, I'm a little confused, now, about the whole Shadow Touched issue because before, I almost had a priest killed for you. Was there any more significance in that other than what we discussed - not to accuse you of anything, just with the current developments, that's what I'm left to ponder, in retrospect." "Why would I want to make you happy?" Sahna queries, leaning her chin on her hand. "Then why did you set yourself on fire? What other reason would anyone set themselves on fire, hm?" Her smile grows as she adds, "As for Bandus, you clearly never had the balls to get the job done. I didn't expect you to, anyhow, but it would have been nice to have a pleasant surprise. And as for accusation and whatnot.. You're not bright enough to play that game. You're not bright enough to even sail a ship on the river without going under. I don't see why Thayndor bothers." "I'm not going to go into it, now, Your Grace," Adaer replies with a grimace. "This isn't even why I came by. Will you agree to an understanding or not?" Sahna's smile broadens. "I don't see why I should. So, you say I'm mistaken but won't go into it? Oh, I'm dreadfully convinced. Now, if there's nothing else, go away." "I'm not hear to make my case before you as if I'm held accoutable to you for my actions. I don't need to explain myself to you. I'm here because I have pride and dignity and I think you ought to stop your verbal barrage of childish insults. You act so unbecoming, I was hoping to bring that to your attention in a tactful way," Adaer retorts. "You have pride and dignity?" Sahna queries, laughing delightedly. "Oh, that's an entertaining thought. A poleman, a craftsman, a cuckolded, spineless fellow like you? Honestly, Adaer, go away. Slink off underneath some rock somewhere and try not to drown." "You're a frigid souless witch!" Adaer yells in return. "There is no reasoning with you! You're impossible!" The laughter is now derisive in tone, as Sahna holds up both lace-gloved hands. "Frigid? Oh, I'm anything but frigid, my dear... You've got such a sad life. House gone, keep gone, wife gone.. I think I'm starting to come to that understanding you seek. I'm starting to understand the despair that made you light yourself on fire for no reason at all." Her hands, clad in those expensive lace gloves, ignite. The arcane glow of fire broadens into licking tongues of flames dancing around the Nillu's hands, white-and-blue at the core fading into orange. "It'd be so horrible if you did it again, with nobody to miss you and all that." "I'm plenty to miss. Go ahead, I dare you to attack me. I revel in the thought of taking you to the grave with me - I dying at your hands, you in the Empire's," Adaer replies. "That'll sure help your Shadow cause, wouldn't it if a Countess was executed for murder with the Shadow Touch, hmm?" He crosses his arms, now, raising his brow. "You forget, my dear.." Sahna replies, the laughter stopped now, standing gravely. "I took the mark. I can't be lessened anymore, hmm? " The flames grow into spheres of fire around her hands, now. "Not to mention nobody would believe you. You have no credibility. So let's play a game, Adaer. It's called 'run as fast as you can every time you get in my way or I'll turn you into charcoal'. Personally, I think it'll be great fun. Want to see?" "I fucking dare you, you heartless witch," Adaer spits in retort. "You dare me? You ''dare me? Are you devoid of even the basic survival instinct?" Sahna shrieks, staring across the broad surface of her desk. "You are too stupid to live." The flames held in check are released with a crackling noise similar to a collapsing bonfire, straight towards Adaer's face, the flames from both hands united into a snarling ball of hostile arcane energy. :Perhaps Adaer Kahar's previous experience with being on fire steeled him against all future incarnations of flame and heat. Perhaps his current ire has proven to be as equally hot as the arcane blaze that is cast towards him. Regardless, the former Kahar seems to stand in the face of the blaze unflinching, either by choice, by fear, or simply taken back by the speed of the events as they unfold. In any case, his willpower proves a natural match for the Shadow - but only just. :''The impact of arcane fire stings without question, the searing heat reducing hair to cinder and stubble to ash. Yet the flames fail to take hold, flesh fails to melt, skin fails to burn or blister. The force of the blast hurts, the former Kahar is granted an unconventional haircut, but there is no lasting - or, indeed - severe damage wrought. "I-I-I..." Adaer replies completely stunned, stunned far moreso than hurt, thank the Light. "I can't believe you just did that!" he replies with his jaw dropped. His hands reach up to his face and suddenly notices a lack of a beard or eyebrows. His hands runs up his forehead to his full head of hair - correction, completely bald head. "My hair!" he exclaims. Sahna lowers her hands, blinking rapidly at Adaer with an equally thunderstruck expression. "You know.." She murmurs, swaying slightly. "I don't think I can believe I did that either. " Adaer Kahar lowers his arms and stands still just staring at Sahna, panting a little, still in awe and completly stunned. He blinks a few times, glancing toward Sahna's hands and then back toward her face. Adaer stands in front of Sahna's desk, with Sahna standing behind it. Adaer, however, is completely devoid of facial hair and head hair and his face is a little pink. Sahna, standing behind her desk with both hands held up for some reason, blinks once more at Adaer before lowering her hands, wits slowly returning. From the room where just moments ago loud voices were issuing, the silence stretches out... Until Sahna quietly starts to laugh, with more than a small note of hysteria in it. "Uninjured. Thank goodness." She hiccups between laughs, sinking down into her chair with muscles going slack. "Uninjured--Ha-ha-ha oh your hair ha ha ha!" Yes, definitely half-hysterical laughter. Ganeos enters the rooms on the heels of laughter, the out of character noise drawing his attention and his company. An eyebrow is quirked at the sight. "Long-lost friend?" "Are you mad?" Adaer replies, his eyes wide. "You could have killed me!" he says as if he had ''never anticipated Sahna would have played into his hands and actually attack him. He glances toward Ganeos and then back to Sahna. "What do you plan to do now? Send me away? Like this?" Sahna slowly regains her composure, laughter fading into the occasional mad giggle as she stares at Adaer. "I don't know what you're talking about." She responds, pealing off into wild chuckles again. "Sweet Light, what did you do to your hair? Fashion these days is so unpredictable, ha ha ha ha!" "You've lost it," Adaer counters with a slight snarl. "And you have the gall to call me out when you're completely insane! This is unacceptable. I demand recompense of some kind!" Stifling her laughter into smothered giggles again, Sahna leans back into her chair with a pure smile of near-ecstasy. "Nonsense, Adaer. I wouldn't have any reason to attack you." She replies, the seriousness of the statement broken with throaty chuckles. "I already own your old keep, moldering pile of rubbish that it is. Besides, if you went on to accuse me of such things, I'd absolutely have to demand that Thayndor fire you. Everyone knows--hee hee!-- that you don't have any credibility." She waves a hand dismissively, giggling. "You may go... I don't take in beggars, so sorry." "Don't threaten me, Sahna," Adaer retorts leaning over the desk. He narrows his eyes toward her, "I demand recompense - It's a matter of honor. I will not leave until I have it, so begin negotiating." "Who's threatening you? I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, didn't I tell you you have no honor?" Sahna queries, with a broad smile, now fully back in command of her facilities. "It's funny.. You came all the way out to my manor house to threaten me for your keep back again. At least, that's how I remember it. Now shoo. I'm thinking about having the thing filled in anyways, it's a nasty eyesore and a reminder of those silly Vozhds." "The lady has heard your request. Might be that it is past time for you to show your back." Ganeos says softly, lingering near the door. Adaer Kahar looks toward Ganeos with a wry frown, "Are you going to make me?" He then looks back toward Sahna ignoring the nobleman, "Cut the act. I don't want or need to 'tattle' on you. That's not what this is about - still, I demand you honorably meet my request for recompense as a Lady and a Noble. We've both said things, but you took it too far." "You're a poor liar, Adaer... Although a very imaginative one" Sahna responds, with absolute serenity. "Ah, Ganeos, so good to see you. Will you fetch some of the guards to throw this man off of my property? He's bothering me and he won't leave." Sahna reaches up to stroke the tattoo on her cheek, smiling. Ganeos spots the tattoo, eyebrows furrowing, then dips into a slow bow. Then he show's '''his back, most likely in pursuit of said guards. Adaer Kahar puts his hand on his sabre, his kettle boiling over. "That's it!" he yells. "Bring them on. I won't leave till you honor me with an apology! Blood will spill if it must!" Sahna raises both hands, eyes narrowing. "If you draw that weapon on me.." She declares in a low, soft voice, "Then I will in all self-defense kill you. If you have any wit at all, you'll leave before I have my men throw you out, as they properly would do to any bounder and insufferable cad who insults a lady's honor. Do you understand me, Adaer?" "I will defend myself if I'm forced to leave, Your Grace. Your honor is in tact, make no mistake. Mine, however is not - and claim I have none will only fuel the flames of my ire, I promise you," Adaer says toward Sahna. "It is simple and easy to apologize and I demand that you do so." "Ha, you're right about that." Sahna responds, smirking. "You're so full of fancy quotes. Did you pull them out of a book, or just practice them in front of a mirror for hours? Naturally, you have no right to be in my home if I don't want you here. Fight them if you want. I'd love to watch it." She laces her fingers, smiling at Adaer. A very hairless Adaer. Ganeos returns, one man at arms short, fortunately one other had decided to join them... "So be it," Adaer replies in a low tone, with a nod. Adaer stands with a pink, stinging face, completely devoid of facial hair or, even, hair upon his head. He stands on the other side of a desk, while Sahna sits in the chair. He looks toward the door as Ganeos enters. "It's your move," he says toward Sahna. "Apologize and I will leave post haste, remember," he adds. That other man is Lucius Nepos, conveniently armored. In his time running through the estate and manor he's slung his arm through the vertical strap of the Lady's Aegis, as well as grabbed Dasbeck, his rune-engraved shortsword from its scabbard. He comes to a stop, growling, and points at Adaer with the weapon. "If she wants you out of here, you're getting out. What's going on here, Sahna?" "I have nothing to apologize for." Sahna responds, turning in her chair to face Ganeos and Lucius. "Oh, so good of you to come, Constable. This man has seen fit to come into my home, goad, and threaten me. He is to be ejected at once from my lands, and forbidden to return. I'll tell you the rest of it later, Lucius, but he's declared, ever-so-bravely, that he intends to go out fighting. Are you up to the challenge?" She smiles amiably at Ganeos, adding, "Thank you, Gan. It's good to see you." "Of course, m'lady." Ganeos says, flat-toned and expressionless. He's managed to slide out of Lucius' way, as well as the guard, preferring the safe distance of out of immediate sword range. "The 'rest of it' is a hoot, let me tell you," Adaer adds. "I've promised to defend myself, Lucius. Come at me with your sword and I'll be forced to draw my weapon," he replies. "As far as a correction, as if it mattered, I was invited in at which time an argument took place wherein Your Grace removed all the hair upon my head. I merely require a recompense for this ignoble deed." Adaer then looks toward Sahna, "I have stated several times that I'm willing to accept an apology." He then looks back toward Lucius, "If she will not give this, I'm afraid you just may have to strike me down, my friend - because I see no other honorable way to proceed." Adaer stands, pink in the face, devoid of facial or scale hair in front of Sahna's desk as she sits on the other side. Lucius, Ganeos and a Guard stand near the door, Lucius being armed. "The honorable way is, frankly Adaer, for you to shut your fucking trap and stop being so pig headed. I won't come at you with a sword unless you draw your weapon. I will escort you out from the premises. Now." Lucius approaches Adaer anyhow, his shield held defensively in front of his body. "Come on. Sahna's house is her property, and not the place to debate your honor. If you wish to challenge her to a duel so that she might fight you or appoint a second, then that can take place in the new Freehold Forum. Let's go." "If he is truly a friend of yours, I do not expect you to handicap yourself in the matter, Constable. Do as you see fit, so long as he doesn't trouble me again... Carry him out by the collar for all I care. For all of his talk of honor, he continues to defile my home with his presence. " Sahna responds, dourly. "Nor would I respond to a 'duel' demand from a man who is merely using what he calls honor as a tool for manipulation." The barest rustle of cloak announces Thayndor's presence. It's unclear how long he's been behind Ganeos, Lucius, and the guard, because only now does he move to brush by them. "Excuse me," he says mildly to the pair, wearing a polite smile as he nudges forward, holding a hand out in front of Lucius. "Please. Adaer is a reasonable man; I would be extremely disappointed if violence became necessary." "What a surprise to see you here." Thayndor's tone is mild and the hand on the hilt of the knife at his left hip is just as casual. "When it comes to women, Adaer, for a Zahir to comport himself honorably he need never resort to violence. As one who aspires to the House title -- which, having come lately from the Emperor, I had hoped to tell you is within your reach -- and as one who exemplifies the stronger sex, I am surprised you need be reminded noble men do not raise their hands to noble women." "Beyond that, my friend, I'm afraid you've been insulted by the behavior of my future wife. I would take it as a favor if you resolved the difference with me, her soon to be husband, than upon her person." Ganeos eyes latch on the new arrival's back, a touch of a frown and a trace of color in his cheek the first sign of... something felt. They only deepen further as he talks. A glance is given to Sahna, and his back stiffens, fingers curling and uncurling near his waist. Nervous energy, escaping through seams and tics. Adaer Kahar's mouth goes agape as Thayndor enters the room, surprised by his arrival. He glances from Lucius then back toward Thayndor, taking his hand off the hilt of his sabre. "Never, Your Grace, and you must believe me, did I ever threaten or intend to lay a hand on M'lady, first and foremost. I agree to leave peacefully on that condition, My Lord - I will resolve my greviance with you. I believe this is honorable and acceptable, certainly." "Neither do I, Thayndor, but that's up to your man over here. I'm contracted to follow my liege's orders and protect her lands. If that means kicking his arse out of here, then yes, I will do that. If he wishes to go willingly and preserve his honor, not getting mangled by a Freelander man who considers him a friend, then this will be much easier and more genial for us." Lucius pauses, suddenly, sword lowering to the ground but remaining handed. "If he does not.. I'd prefer not to go down that road. It's his choice." When Adaer declares his intention to leave, Lucius smiles and does indeed put away the weapon. "Good, my friend. Let's go, shall we? It's to my understanding that the Lord Darkwater has some pleasant news for you." Sahna steeples her spidery, gloved fingers, listening to the conversation in the room gravely. "So, the dog goes back to begging for scraps when he sees a friendly hand, hm? You'll have to 'resolve' it with him once you're off of my property, because I intend to wait no longer. Constable, please take him out now. I think you'll find his promised fighting is about as credible as anything else he says." "I am glad you have remembered yourself, Adaer," Thayndor replies to the former Vozhd in that same disturbingly casual tone. "We will satisfy honor man to man, at a more appropriate hour. It pleases me you see fit to leave now rather than allow this situation to get any worse." He half-steps, allowing Adaer a free path out. "Do not let me keep you. I am sure you want to be elsewhere as you collect yourself." The Zahir smiles politely and inclines his head. Adaer Kahar keeps his head high and nods toward Thayndor. "Thank you, Your Grace." He looks toward Lucius, and walks toward him and toward the door. "My friend, I think I can walk myself out, if it's all the same to you," he says in a half-whisper. He looks back toward the room. This is honorable. He then turns and leaves through the door. Lucius Nepos motions with his now free sword hand towards the door, watching Adaer rather carefully as he makes his way out. "I'm glad. Good night, Adaer." He says as the man passes. "Hm. That was easier than I thought it would be. It was also a complete and utter surprise." Thayndor crosses the room towards Sahna, pulling back the cloak cowl that had so heavily shadowed his face moments before. The Nillu is the first one to see the half-white, half-black tattoo on his right cheek, limned with redness implying it is a new addition. Then, standing next to her with a hand on the back of her chair, he turns to reveal his face to the room. "I came as the bearer of exciting news, but that can wait. Would someone mind telling me what shade possessed Adaer to come here, in the first place, and secondly what he did that Sahna needed to burn his eyebrows off?" Lucius Nepos turns to the guards once Adaer's out of the room, motioning with his head towards the door. "Kash, you can go back to your post, now. Don't think we'll be needing ya anymore, at the moment." He turns back to Sahna. "Sahna.. what was that about?" He says, echoing Thayndor's statement. "Why would you burn someone's eyebrows off?" Ganeos adds in, somewhat dryly, still lingering in the same spot as before. Thayndor's marking draws a tightening though, mostly around the eyes. "Ah, touches of it everywhere." Sahna stares out across her office for a moment, hands balling into tight fists. "Officially speaking, since there's still the church to consider, I did nothing of the sort." She turns to the three men, expression grave. "Unofficially, it was very nearly his face, not his hair. Ganeos, this is Thayndor Zahir, and have you met Lucius Nepos yet? Lucius, Thayndor, this is Ganeos Seamel. And I need a drink." She pushes herself up from her chair, one hand on the desk as she moves towards one of the cabinets, a rattled expression breaking through the calmness of her facade. "Touches of what, might I ask?" Thayndor inquires to Ganeos with a small smile. "I hope I have not offended you, dear cousin. I am Count Thayndor Zahir of Darkwater. Under the new terms of rank I believe I would be considered a viscount, but that remains to be determined." He bows slightly towards Ganeos, at the waist. "Countess Sweetwater, I'm afraid I remain ignorant. May I ask again what inspired Adaer to come here, near as you can tell? Seeing as I may yet have to take his life to satisfy whatever injustices were done here -- to you or him remains to be seen, although it certainly seems you are in the right -- I would appreciate the best answer you can give." "I think I have. M'lord, a pleasure to meet you, despite the strange circumstances." Lucius bows his helmeted head towards Ganeos. He simply falls silent now and waits for Sahna to supply an explanation to the events, pulling his hand out of the shield's strap and shifting it so it rests on his back, pulsing in a low blue light that seraphite implements are known to produce. He does ask Thayndor, "Would that not be illegal by Imperial Law, unless he was convicted of a crime or accepted a duel?" Ganeos offers Thayndor the proper bow, and not an inch more. Also, he lacks any comments on his own strange statement. "Welcome, Count Zahir who may yet be a Viscount." After he straightens, Lucius recieves a nod. "We've met, though he was a Blade then, if I recall. And.. a noble of equal standing." Sahna shakes her head as if to clear it, and starts rummaging through the cabinet. "No, no, don't listen to his prattle about satisfaction and honor, Thayndor. I have no doubt you'd run him through, but this is my fight." She pulls out a dark blue winebottle, but upon shaking it, discovers it empty. "To put it simply? He's nothing more than slime. He came claiming to seek an understanding, which I'm convinced was complete falsehood. I'm not certain if he planned things this way, or if he is just honestly so stupid as to believe that you can goad anyone shadow-touched as much as you want until they break. He seemed to be under the impression that the Empire would have me put to death if I fought back, he was quite clear on that part." She resumes searching through the cabinet, frowning. "The rest was mostly just arguing. If he sets foot in my house, on my property again, I won't lament a second loss of self-control." Frustrated, Sahna closes the empty portion of the cabinet and reaches for a bottle from a lower compartment, a dusty crystal flask with something dark-colored within. "Sahna, Emperor Zolor consented with no reservations to our marriage," Thayndor replies, approaching her with a small smile. "You should be flattered. His exact words were, 'she has spine.'" Thayndor reaches up into the cabinet for wineglasses, offering her four of them. "Allow me to place myself between you and Adaer; please trust me when I say this misstep of his puts him at a great disadvantage, and he will suffer greatly as a result. Besides," he continues, "his prattle may have been insincere. Mine was not. I have stretched my own neck for him and he has left me decidedly unsatisfied with the returns. He needs a lesson in honor, and if it will be the last lesson of his life, so be it." The Zahir gives Lucius a smirk over his shoulder. "I'm a Zahir, Lucius. I don't need to break the law to get my way." "That doesn't really tell us why exactly he came here in the first place, Sahna. Or why he blew up like an idiot." Lucius turns to Ganeos, smiling faintly. "Oh no m'lord, never a noble. But I do remember meeting you when the Pox was about and Sahna was Assessor." He sighs at the Zahir's final words. "I'm of the mind that the Law is absolute and instituted for a reason, Thayndor. If you wish to disregard it for your own purposes then I'm not able or willing to stop you; I'm not a Watchman. But I think it is something we should strive for." "I think," Ganeos says softly, still lingering near the door despite it all. "I might need some air. Excuse me." Stiffly, the Seamel noble turns and starts for the door. Sahna takes the glasses and sets them out on the desks, uncorking the flask and pouring a small amount into the bottom of each one. The liquid has the smell of a syrupy liquor instead of wine. "Well, that tells you why he pretended to come here. Although if the term 'I fucking dare you, you heartless witch' is any indication, I suspect it wasn't for a nice parlay. Will you both excuse me for a moment? We'll continue this conversation, but I also need some air first." Sahna sets the bottle aside, following after Ganeos. "Of course." Thayndor frowns, turning to watch Sahna depart but not following. He looks across at Lucius, questioningly. ---- ''Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs